Five in One
by crimsonlorelai
Summary: Does it really take five men to equal one perfect man? JJ.
1. Five in One

**Five in One**

_(In the diner)  
_

It has been said that you need five men to have the equivalent of one man that would make your Mr. Right. One to fix things, one to go dancing with, one who can pay for things, one that is a good listener and talker, and one that you can have great sex with.

_"But is that true with me?"_ Lorelai thought to herself as Rory was telling her of a book she had just finished reading stating these things.

"Is that true with all the men I've dated?" she asked of Rory.

Rory just looked at her and said, "Well, let's just go down the line. Dad?"

"Good dancer, can't fix shit, can't pay for shit, ok talker, bad listener, and the sex…"

"That part just go through in your mind please!" her daughter quickly said to her not wanting to know those details about her mother.

"_The sex not to sure... He was the first person I did it with but, still can't really say it was good,_" she thought to herself shielding Rory of such facts.

"Ok, how about Max?" Rory said drawing Lorelai from her thoughts.

"Um, fixing things horrible, dancing-wise kind of a two stepper couldn't really pay for things, great listener and talker, and the sex…."

Rory stopped her. "PLEASE!"

"Ok, Ok fine."

"Alex?"

"Wasn't really with him long enough to really know about some of those things."

"Jason?"

"Um….he sucked on _all_ levels."

"Oh ok then…Luke?"

"Well we both know he can fix things, he's a surprisingly terrific dancer, I mean Fred Astaire could have a run for his money with that waltz of his. He pays for almost everything when we go out and buys me flowers and such for no particular reason. He's a great listener and I never tire of talking to him."

"_And, the sex is amazing! Like in_ When Harry Met Sally_ and Harry made that woman meow!_" That last part she thought to herself again to shield her daughter's poor ears.

"So…?" was all Rory had to say.

"Uh, be right back." Lorelai said, she got up and walked to the counter.

"Luke?"

"Yes?" He asked smiling, at her. His face softened at the very sight of her.

"Can we go upstairs? I need to talk to you."

"Um…Ok, sure."

When they got to his apartment he just looked at her and asked, "So, what's up?"

She just looked at him for a while. Then she leaned in and kissed him. Soft at first but then it quickly escalated into something more passionate and heated. Finally they pulled apart when air became a factor.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Luke."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Where did this come from?"

"Well Rory was telling me about this book she read and it saying that you would need five men to equal one perfect man, and we went down the list of all my old boyfriends and all of them prove that theory except for you. You are the perfect man and that pointless little conversation about my ex-boyfriends made me realize that you are perfect and I love you."

He just gazed into her eyes kissed her once sweetly, "I love you, too."

TBC…maybe


	2. ILY's and surprises

_(previously in my Fan Fic)_

"I love you, too,"

_(NOW)_

"You do?" was all Lorelai can say with a tear in her eye.

"Yes," Luke replied wiping away the tear that managed to escape from her eye.

"Even though my coffee intake and food habits appall you?"

"Yes,"

"Even though I have more pop cultural references then 'Best Week Ever'?"

"Yes,"

"Well good,"

"Yes, good, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I would never want you any other way,"

Lorelai just smiled and looked into his eyes and kissed him,

"Well, that _is_ good, you know why?"

" 'Cause we're getting married?"

"Nope," she smiled at him.

"Ok I give then why?"

"Because..."

"Because...?"

Her lips get close to his ear and in just a little more than a whisper she states simply

"Because I'm pregnant."

A.N.- sorry so short, but I've had a rotten day. Please review and give me some ideas I sure could use a few.


	3. Rory's Perfect Man

Hey before I update I wanted to give a big shout out and thank you to my Beta Ladyofthephoenix couldn't have done it without her.

A.N.-i writing this chapter by request because personally I am not a Rory fan right now, and then after this right back to the LL action!

"_Well it is very obvious mom has discovered who her perfect man is, but who is mine?_" Rory thought to herself after her mom and Luke went upstairs. So doing as Rory does, she made a list of her exes (few though they may be)

1. Dean- "_He could fix things, he was a good dancer being a saint he took me to two of them, he paid for things when we went out, he was a great listener, not so good a talker though, and the sex, well he was the first guy I did it with so I can't say it was bad,_" Dean he was pretty perfect but they were on two different levels.

2. Logan- "_Can't fix anything, an ok dancer, he pays for everything. Which gets kind of annoying after a while. Great talker, but a horrific listener, and the sex...um it could be better,_" Well that one was obvious; not her perfect man.

3. Jess- "_Jess was like Luke he could fix things. I never danced with Jess, so she could only assume he was a good dancer. He paid for things when we dated, but he didn't make it as annoying as Logan does. He was a great talker, he was so smart and knew every book I did and movies too. He was a good listener even if it didn't look like he was listening he was he absorbed every sylabal I uttered. Even though we never had sex I bet it would have been great,_" At that last thought Rory got out her cell phone and quickly dialed

"Hey, Jess,"


	4. Ppregnant?

OK I AM BACK AND I AM UPDATING!...BACK TO THE JAVA JUNKIE MADNESS!

_(previously)_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_(now)_

"P-pregnant?" was Luke's only reply

Lorelai looked at him trying to read his face not quite being able to register what his was saying. Was it anger? sadness? happiness? What?

"Yes, Luke, I am pregnant...with your child,"

"Well, I figured as much," he said with the slightest grin on his face.

_"Ok good,"_ she thought to herself _"we have a smile, kinda. Well, at least its something,"_

"So, your pregnant, which would mean I'm gonna be a father?" Luke brain was stuck on moron for some unknown reason.

"Why, yes, yes it would,"

"Lorelai, we're gonna be parents!" He looked at her with the biggest grin on his face she had ever seen.

"Yes!"

"Oh my God!" In one swift scoop Luke picked her up and twirled her around kissing her passionately.

"So your happy about this?" Lorelai asked when her feet finally touched the ground.

"This is one of the best things that has ever happened to me," He looked her in the eye with all the happiness and seriousness he could "I love you, and I don't want to share my life or my children with anyone else,"

"Well, good 'cause I'm not going anywhere,"

They met in another passionate kiss.

"Does Rory know?" Luke asked

"No, not yet I wanted us to tell her together,"

"..and your parents?"

"God, do we really have to tell them?"

He gave her a stern look.

"Ok fine but I can't do that alone,"

"I'll come with you, I know your parents don't like me but I'll be there for you and the baby," He put his hand on Lorelai's stomach, and she smiled and kissed him again.

"Friday Night Dinner, then?"

"Friday Night Dinner,"

"Let's go tell Rory!" Lorelai squealed

"Ok, lets go,"

TBC...please review

so i must know how do you want Rory to react or the rents you must tell me! TELL ME!


	5. Friday Night Dinner EEK!

A.N.- HA HA! I RETURN AFTER A LONG ABSENSE...C'mon you know you missed me...admit it...

so this one is gonna be about Friday Night Dinner...we are now assuming Rory reacted GREAT...I mean c'mon why wouldn't she have...ok MOVING ON!

_**Friday Nights EEK!**_

_(Gilmore Mansion)_

_Rory, Lorelai and Luke are all outside the door_

Lorelai is holding on to Lukes hand like her life will end if she lets go.

"Lorelai..." Luke says to an obviously distracted Lorelai.

"Lorelai..." he says a bit louder, but still no answer.

"LORELAI"

"GAH, what?" she finally responds.

"Are you ready?"

"Nope,"

"What?"

"Well, am I ever gonna be ready?"

"Rory, just ring the bell please," Luke says

_**DING DONG!**_

The maid greeted them and took their coats and they showed themselves to the livingroom.

"Well hello everyone," Emily greeted oddly pleasent. She was responded with the appropriate 'Hi Mom's, Emily's and Grandma's'

"Where is Dad?" Lorelai blurted out after a small awkward silence

"Business trip, I thought I told you,"

"Must have slipped my mind...OWAH!" Luke randomly poked Lorelai in the side

"Tell her," he whispers

"Something wrong?" Emily asks obviously confused

"Erm...um...well no actually everything is great. Better than great...whatever better than great

is...I'm not sure I should probably look that up..."

"Lorelai stop rambling what is it?" Emily asks now annoyed

Lorelai grabs on to Lukes hand squeazing it slightly and he squeazes back as a sort of comfort/reminder that he is there for her.

"Well, mom um...me and Luke as you know are engaged..."

"Why, thank you for the update.."

"Let me finish. We are engaged and I'm pregnant." Lorelai let out a sigh of relief when it finally left her mouth.

"So, I assume you found out you were pregnant, after the engagement."

"Yes." Lorelai says kind of put out by that last statement of Emily's

"Oh ok good so it's not a shot gun wedding, and you are actually gonna go throught with this one and not have a random trip to Harvard or something, you actually love this man."

"YES I LOVE HIM!" Lorelai shouted.

"So, you're not going to abbandon the father of _this_ baby."

"Hey, I didn't abbandon anyone. I was sixteen for Christ's sake."

"Really than what about Max, just left him in the dust is more appropriate?"

"STOP IT!" Lorelai was on the verge of tears.

"GRANDMA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rory spoke up.

"Rory stay out of this." Emily barked

"Emily! I am not gonna sit here and let you turn this beautiful and positve thing into something dirty and wrong. This is the best thing that has ever happened and you _will not_ turn it into something bad!"

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand one more time and pulled her out of the living room and out the door.

So...what did you think? Good, Bad, In-Between? Review please and give suggestions!


End file.
